Chung Ha
Perfil thumb|240px|Kim Chung Ha * Nombre: 청하 / Chung Ha * Nombre completo: 김청하 / Kim Chung Ha * Nombre real: 김찬미 / Kim Chan Mi * Nombre americano: Annie Kim * Profesión: Cantante y Bailarina * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Ulsan, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 161cm * Peso: 43kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Signo zodiacal chino: Rata * Agencia: MNH Entertainment Carrera Pre-Debut Vivió en Dallas, Texas, durante ocho años antes de regresar a Corea del Sur para convertirse en cantante. Audiciono para YG Entertainment. En el 2012, Chung Ha se convirtió en trainee de JYP Entertainment tras ganar el tercer lugar en una audición para dicha compañía. Entrenó ahí durante un año, y luego de que su equipo se disolvió, dejó la agencia. Luego, tras conocer al CEO de su actual compañía por casualidad mientras paseaba con un amigo, se unió a MNH Entertainment y entrenó ahí durante tres años antes de debutar. Ella reveló en Hit The Stage que casi dejó de bailar debido a problemas financieros, pero le pidió a su familia que le permitiera continuar mientras confiaba en ello. '2016: Produce 101 y debut como integrante de IOI.' Del 22 de enero al 1 de abril, representó a M&H Entertainment en el programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101. Terminó en cuarto lugar y debutó el 4 de mayo, con el grupo de chicas del proyecto IOI con el mini-álbum Chrysalis. El 10 de junio, YMC Entertainment reveló a Chungha como uno de los siete miembros del grupo de la unidad, programado para promover su segundo single, " Whatta Man ", durante el verano de 2016. Se reveló que tres equipos fueron contactados para hacer la coreografía del single, pero se eligió a la suya porque se consideró de la más alta calidad. El single fue un éxito comercial que alcanzó el puesto número 2 en el Gaon Digital Chart y en el Gaon Album Chart, por sus ventas digitales y físicas. El 30 de junio, se reveló que Chungha tendría una aparición en el drama coreano Entourage , junto con su compañero de grupo Im Na Young. El 17 de agosto, se anunció que Chungha colaboraría con sus compañeros Choi Yoo Jung, Jeon Somi y Gi Hui Hyeon de DIA para el single digital, " Flower, Wind and You ", que era producido por Boi B. El 21 de diciembre, M&H Entertainment confirmó que debutaria como solista a principios de 2017 después de finalizar las promociones de IOI. El 23 de diciembre, Chungha colaboró con Heo Jung Eun y HALO 's Ooon para el villancico "Snow in This Year", que apareció en el drama coreano My Fair Lady. '2017: Debut en solitario con su primer mini álbum “Hands On Me”.' Después de la disolución de I.O.I, su empresa anunció que Chung Ha realizaría su debut como solista a mediados del mes de abril. El 21 de abril pre-lanzó la canción “Week” junto al vídeo musical para la misma. El 07 de junio lanzó su primer mini álbum titulado Hands On Me junto al vídeo musical para la canción principal “''Why Don't You Know”'', que cuenta con la colaboración del rapero Nucksal. Ese mismo día, Chung Ha realizó un showcase para presentar su nuevo lanzamiento. Seguidamente, realizó su presentación debut en el programa musical M!Countdown el 08 de junio, y mantuvo sus promociones durante 6 semanas. 'Logo oficial y colores oficiales.' En diciembre, Chung Ha reveló su logo oficial y sus colores. El logotipo oficial es una forma de luna creciente en varios colores con una forma única. El color oficial es una combinación de tres tonos diferentes: Pantone 374 C, Pantone 332 C y Pantone 358 C. '2018: Regreso con su segundo mini álbum "OFFSET" y Nombre de su fanclub "BYULHARANG".' La cantante ha estado mencionando su regreso desde el año pasado, y los fanáticos finalmente saben cuándo esperar por un nuevo álbum. Los pedidos anticipados del segundo mini álbum de Kim Chung Ha comienzan el 8 de enero. El mini-álbum, así como el vídeo musical de la pista principal, fueron lanzados el día 17 de enero. El 6 de junio se informo que Chung Ha se estaba preparando para su próximo álbum en medio de su apretada agenda, y que está programado para ser lanzado este verano a más tardar. Una fuente de MNH Entertainment aclaró a los medios de comunicación Star News: “Se prevé que volverá a aparecer durante la segunda mitad del año a más tardar con una canción encantadora que atraerá a sus fans. También hemos recibido ofertas para futuras promociones y actividades en Japón y en el extranjero. Parece que estará más ocupada durante la segunda mitad del año”. El 6 de junio, MNH Entertainment hizo una publicación en Twitter, anunciando oficialmente el nombre del club de fans de Chung Ha: BYULHARANG. La agencia publicó el significado detrás del nombre y el logotipo: BYULHA: Conviértete en alguien que brille como una estrella. HARANG: Volando alto juntos. ~RANG: Un modificador (en coreano) que indica hacer algo juntos. “El nombre significa que tanto Chung Ha como sus seguidores se conviertan en la estrella de cada uno, y avancen y crezcan juntos”. '' La luna creciente es un símbolo de la creciente artista Chung Ha, y las estrellas simbolizan a los fans y su apasionado apoyo. La luna creciente y las estrellas juntas crean una luna llena, simbolizando el concepto de crecimiento de Chung Ha y los fans, y su complemento mutuo, así como el objetivo del club de fans oficial BYULHARANG. 'Regreso con su tercer mini álbum "Blooming Blue". El 26 de junio, su agencia MNH Entertainment declaró: “El 18 de julio, Chung Ha hará su regreso con el lanzamiento de su tercer mini álbum”. Chung Ha hará una reaparición aproximadamente, seis meses después del lanzamiento de su segundo mini álbum “Offset”. Una fuente de su agencia dijo: “Chung Ha, que recibió mucho amor a través de su primer y segundo mini-álbumes, está trabajando duro en los preparativos de su regreso para poder pagar (el amor) con mejor música y actuaciones. Les pedimos su apoyo y anticipación, quien regresará con un nuevo álbum”. Chung Ha habría revelado un calendario para sus teasers antes de su regreso. El 9 de julio Chung Ha revelo su primera foto teaser para su regreso con su tercer mini álbum “Blooming Blue”. El 18 se libero el album y el video musical para '''Love U, la canción fue número 1 en cuatro de las seis listas en tiempo real de los principales sitios coreanos de música: Genie, Bugs, Mnet y Soribada, así como en Olleh Music. “Love U” también se encuentra entre los 10 primeros en las listas en tiempo real de Melon y Naver, y ha visto un notable aumento en los rankings. 'Colaboración con Soyeon de (G)I-DLE, SinB de GFRIEND y Seulgi de Red Velvet para STATION X 0: "Wow Thing".' La próxima colaboración aparece en la cuenta de Instagram de SM STATION. Chungha, So Yeon de (G)I-DLE , SinB de GFRIEND y Seulgi de Red Velvet donde saludan a los fans y dan un vistazo de la canción. Seulgi dijo: “Sabemos que hay mucha gente pendiente de nuestra colaboración” y SinB dijo: “Trabajaremos duro para dar una gran y adictiva canción”. Soyeon añadió: “La canción se publicará el 28 de septiembre a las 6 p.m. KST”, y Chungha dijo: “Las letras son genial. Contiene esperanzadores y encantadores mensajes que queremos compartir con vosotros”. “Wow Thing” se publicaria el 28 de septiembre a las 6 p.m. KST. 'Colaboración con Yesung de Super Junior.' El 12 de diciembre, el sello SJ Label anunció el próximo lanzamiento junto con teasers de Yesung y Chungha. Su colaboración “Whatcha Doin'” es una pista pop animada con una una línea de bajo groovy y sonidos de pad de sintetizador. Las letras trata sobre la perspectiva de alguien que está enfadado porque no pueden ponerse en contacto con la otra persona. “Whatcha Doin'” y su vídeo musical serán revelados el 17 de diciembre a las 12 p.m. KST. El mediodía del 17 de diciembre KST, el dúo lanzó el video musical de su nuevo single digital “Whatcha Doin”. La canción es una canción pop con una línea de bajo genial y presenta una letra preguntando a alguien qué están haciendo y porque no está contestando el teléfono. Yesung compuso y escribió la letra de la canción. El video musical es tan dulce como el ambiente general de la canción, ya que muestran a dos personas que esperan en el teléfono y no pueden iniciar una conversación. '2019: Regreso con el Single ''Gotta Go. MNH Entertainment anunció el 25 de diciembre a la medianoche reveló una agenda para los teasers que serán revelados antes de su segundo álbum sencillo. que Chung Ha estaría regresando con nueva música a principios del año entrante. “Gotta Go” es la segunda canción de Chungha escrita por Black Eyed Pilseung y Jeon Goon. Las letras expresan honestamente la sensación de no querer decir adiós a un amante cuando el reloj se acerca a la medianoche. La canción principal 'Gotta Go' del single album "XII" fue lanzada el 2 de enero. '''Colaboración con Ravi de VIXX; "live". El 23 de enero tanto Ravi como Chungha publicaron la posibilidad de una colaboración en Instagram. Ravi compartió dos fotos juntos en el backstage de “Show Champion” de MBC Music y añadió la misteriosa frase: “El próximo mes. Con Chungha”. El 7 de febrero, ellos confirmaron que lanzarán una colaboración. Ravi publicó fotos con Chungha y escribrió: “RAVI con Chungha. Lanzamiento 18. 2. 2019. 6PM2. Chungha también compartió la publicación en su propio Instagram. 'Light Stick Oficial.' El diseño de su light stick fue revelado el 25 de abril, e incluye la lunas y las estrellas vistas en su logo. 'Regreso en junio: "Flourishing".' El 7 de junio, la agencia de Chungha, MNH Entertainment oficialmente anunció: 'Chungha está planeando lanzar su nuevo álbum el 24 de junio, haciendo su primer regreso en 5 meses desde 'Gotta Go'. En el comunicado lanzado, Chungha también expresó su gratitud a sus fans en su segundo aniversario de su debut solista (7 junio de 2017). La cantante remarco' Es gracias a mis fans que este segundo aniversario es posible, y no creo que pueda ser capaz de olvidarlo. Continuaré trabajando duro en el futuro, así que podremos hacer buenos recuerdos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella añadió: 'Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y han cuidado de mí hasta ahora. También te pido que muestres mucho interés y amor a mi nueva canción, la cual será liberada pronto. Chungha compartió una tabla detallada de lo que esperar antes de su comeback, en ella señalaba todos los teasers que revelará para su cuarto mini álbum “Flourishing” en las siguientes dos semanas. Chungha realizará un showcase de comeback y lanzará su nuevo mini álbum online el 24 de junio, el álbum físico será lanzado el siguiente día, el 25 de junio. Dramas *Top Management (YouTube Red, 2018) Cameo *Love Pub (Naver TV, 2018) Cameo *YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) Cameo * Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (KBS, 2017) Cameo * Entourage (tvN, 2016) Cameo * Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) Cameo Temas para Dramas * At The End of It tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) * It's You tema para Where Stars Land (2018) * How About You tema para Love Pub (2018) * Pit a Pat tema para Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (2017) * Snow in This Year (Special Ver.) (junto a Heo Jung Eun, Huang Jia & OOON) tema para Oh My Geum Bi (2017) * Snow in This Year (junto a HALO) tema para Oh My Geum Bi (2016) Reality Shows * Chungha's Free Month (Naver TV/Youtube, 2017) Programas de TV *Battle Trip *Running Man (SBS, 2019) (11.10.2019) (Ep.457) *The Manager (MCB, 2019) (08.06.2019) (Ep.56) *Idol Room (JTBC, 2019) (07.05.2019) (Ep.49) *Everyone’s Kitchen (O'live, 2019) (29.04.2019)(Ep.11) *Idol Room (jTBC, 2019, Ep. 34) (08.01.2019) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2019) (07.01.2019) (Ep.394) *Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2019), (Ep.16) *Running Man (SBS,2019) (Ep. 434) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2018) Ep. 348 *After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (07.08.2018) (Ep.328) *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitada junto a I.O.I y WANNA ONE *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 04/02/18) *Weekly Idol Ep. 336 (MBC, 2018) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Weekly Idol Ep. 317 (MBC, 2017) Invitada ''junto a Sunmi. *After School Club Ep. 269 (20/06/17) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 10/06/17) *A Running Miracle (EBS, 2017) ''como MC *Hit The Stage (Mnet, 2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS1, 2016) Ep. 13 *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend (KBS2, 28/12/2013) Como bailarina. Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles Album' 'Singles Digital Colaborativos' Colaboraciones * Ravi - live (2019) * Realslow - Rainy Day (junto a Taeil de Block B) (2018) * GroovyRoom - My Paradise (junto a VINXEN) (2018) * Babylon - LALALA (2017) * Kim Samuel - With U (2017) * Hui Hyeon - There's No Time (2017) Videos Musicales * PENTAGON - Pretty Pretty (2017) Anuncios * Shilla duty free (2019) * Clinique (2019) * Sprite (2019) * NBA (2018) * Papa Recipe (2017-2018) * TopGame's RPG app "Queen" (2017) * Dingo Food (2017) * Emperor (2017) * univ20 (2017) * Hite Jinro's Cham Iseul (2016) Premios Curiosidades * Grupo Proyecto: I.O.I ** Posición: '''Bailarina y Vocalista. ** '''Tipo de voz: Soprano *** Rango: E3 - C6 (2 octavas, 4 notas) *** Registro: A3 - Bb4/B4 * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: Byulharang (El nombre significa que tanto Chung Ha como sus seguidores se conviertan en la estrella de cada uno, y avancen y crezcan juntos) * Educación: ' ** Sejong University (Departamento de danza) *'Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua Materna) e inglés (Fluido). *'Especialidad:' Baile, coreografías. *'Periodo de entrenamiento': Tres años y tres meses. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Lee Hyo Ri, BoA *'Religión:' Cristiana Protestante *Vivió durante siete años en Dallas, Texas. *Mencionó que aparte de los tres años como trainee en compañías, pasó 6/7 años como aprendiz independiente como modelo hasta sus días del bailarina. *Previamente estudió en la academia de danza NYDANCE donde presentaron audiciones para YG Entertainment, sin embargo por una controversia referente a la manipulación del video no pudo ser aceptada. *Quedó en segundo lugar en la novena audición de JYP Entertainment, donde fue trainee antes de pasar a MNH Entertainment. *Durante su tiempo de aprendiz trabajó como bailarina en los equipos de coreografía de otros artistas como B1A4, TEEN TOP y Ulala Session. *Durante PRODUCE 101 tuvo un alto aumento de popularidad luego del stage de la canción "Bang Bang" de Jessie J. Ella creó la coreografía además de re-grabar la canción con sus vocales (Junto con Jeon So Mi y Dani), cabe mencionar que si bien en el escenario fue Somi quien "interpretó" la nota alta de la canción en realidad era la voz de Chungha. * Obtuvo el 4º lugar en el último episodio del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101, quedando dentro del TOP11 final, y logrando debutar en el grupo proyecto del mismo. * Participó en la creación de la coreografía para “Whatta Man (Good Man)”. * Debutaría en BVNDIT junto a la alineación original en 2017, sin embargo, la agencia consideró que algunas aprendices no estaban listas para debutar aún, y se decidió por debutar a Chung Ha como solista. * Su canción debut "'''Why Don't You Know'"'' logró llegar al #1 en los charts de Olleh, Genie y Bugs. * El primero de Diciembre del 2017 participó en el bazar de caridad en línea de la compañía móvil de comercio de videos Womanstalk y la revista bnt donando artículos favoritos, todas las ganancias se destinaron a madres solteras y sus familias. * El 24 de diciembre del 2017 como obsequio de navidad para sus fans, su agencia reveló un degradado de tres colores para ser los oficiales de su club de fans y un diseño inspirado en la luna como su logotipo. La combinación de estos tres colores como un gradiente, expresa los diversos talentos de Chungha y cómo ella siempre está cambiando. También representa su impulso, ya que ella siempre está preparada para asumir varios desafíos en lugar de apegarse a un género y tipo de presentación, así como su trabajo que crea nuevas tendencias. En cuanto la luna Chungha explicó personalmente: “''Chungha es una ‘luna’ apasionada que no se queda contenta y que trabaja sin descanso para el cambio y los desafíos. Ella no tiene miedo de mostrarse frente al público y es como una luna que cambia día a día''”. * Chungha participó en la composición y creación de la letra de su canción “Flourishing”. * Tiene una perrita de cuatro años, de nombre Bambi. *Snapping” alcanzó el #1 en las listas a tiempo real de los sitios de música más importantes Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. También logró el #2 en Melon. 'Enlaces' *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (M&H Ent) *Instagram Oficial *Facebook *Fan Cafe Oficial *V Live Oficial Galería ChungHa00.jpg Chung Ha1.jpg Chung Ha2.jpg ChungHa03.jpg Chung Ha04.jpg Chung Ha05.jpg Videografía Hui Hyeon X Somi X Yoo Jung X Chung Ha - Flower, Wind and You|Flower, Wind and You CHUNGHA - WEEK|Week FULL 청하 월화수목금토일 Dance Ver.| Week (Dance Ver.) CHUNG HA - Why Don't You Know|Why Don't You Know 청하(CHUNG HA) - "Why Don’t You Know (Feat.넉살)" M V (Performance Ver.)| Why Don't You Know (Performance Ver.) CHUNG HA - Roller Coaster|Roller Coaster CHUNG HA - RollerCoaster (Performance Ver.)|RollerCoaster (Performance Ver.) 청하(CHUNG HA) - "Love U" Official Music Video|Love U Categoría:MNH Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2017